


Postales desde Hawaii

by CaptainClintSpiderBalder



Series: Google Poetics [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 23:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/pseuds/CaptainClintSpiderBalder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Antes de que todo se vaya al garete, Tim recibe postales desde Hawaii.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Postales desde Hawaii

**Author's Note:**

  * For [desperatesmirks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/desperatesmirks/gifts).



> He trastocado un poco la cronología. 
> 
> En respuesta a 
> 
>  

Antes de que todo se vaya al garete, Tim recibe postales desde Hawaii.

 

*

 

Las postales van a direcciones equivocadas. Consiguen llegar a su destino tarde o temprano, y Tim las almacena entre fotos que sacó cuando tenía doce años.

 

*

 

Antes de que todo se vaya al garete, Tim tiene amigos.

 

*

 

Se conocen a golpes y tiene un peinado ridículo. Así es como nacen amistades, así conoció a Steph. Se tiran en el sofá y Bart vuelve con cinco pizzas. Tim está a punto de dormirse, le quita las gafas de sol a Kon, que gruñe irritado pero es inmediatamente distraído por la comida.

A Tim las gafas le quedan ridículas por encima de la máscara.

A Kon también, aunque no lo admitirá hasta dentro de unos años.

*

Tim tiene fotos de sus padres, y de Robin, y de Batman. Tiene fotos de Steph. Tiene postales de Hawaii.

*

Pelea a menudo con Cassie porque fue un cobarde y desapareció. Sobre todo pelea con ella porque no pudo impedirlo, y a veces la besa por ello. Por el enfado y por la culpa. A veces la besa para no acordarse, y sólo funciona a la inversa, porque Tim no puede, _no puede_ no acordarse.

 

*

 

Recibe postales desde Kansas.

Tiene que llamarle, aún con la voz temblorosa y como si fuera a desaparecer de nuevo. “Veo que te has aprendido mi dirección. Sólo te ha costado qué, ¿cinco años?” Kon se ríe al otro lado del teléfono. No lleva ni su peinado ni sus gafas ridículas, y Tim lo echa de menos, lo echa de menos como un peso sólido, algo que le ancla a cuando las cosas iban bien.

—Tienes un montón de direcciones, tío.  
—Tienes una agenda, _tío._

Se ríe con la levedad que da la madrugada.

 

*

 

Revisa sus fotos antiguas y las ordena cronológicamente. Sostiene el rotulador entre los dientes hasta que le duele la mandíbula, escribe explicaciones en los álbumes. Cuando Kon aparece a su espalda, hace saltar el montón de postales más antiguas.

—Le quitas toda la gracia a la correspondencia —comenta, recoge una de las primeras. Una con sol y playa y poco más escrito que un _eeeeeeeeeeey_.

Se asoma sobre su hombro, tan real que a Tim le cuesta tragar saliva.

—Ya hemos hablado del mundo 2.0, Conner, ¿recuerdas? ¿Más allá del vaso de yogurt con cuerda que utilizáis para hablar en el pueblo?

Kon hace una mueca exagerada junto a su rostro, y Tim nota el tirón de la telekinesis empujando su espalda contra el pecho de Kon. “En realidad le quitas toda la gracia a todo, Rob.”

Tim pone los ojos en blanco, busca su nuca a tientas, mientras Kon le muerde la mandíbula.

—Espero que a todo no.

 

*

 

Promete, sin querer, que algún día tendrá que ir a Hawaii.


End file.
